Cheshire
by PinkCottonCandyCane
Summary: Do you know how to kill your enemies? Smile. :) AsuraxOc, MariexStein. Rated M for Violence/Content/Situations.


**For the record, I used characters from Alice in Wonderland with my own twist. So, IN A WAY, I made the characters my own (BUT THIS DOES NOT MEAN THAT I OWN ALICE IN WONDERLAND) by changing their names around and etc. Kind of like how they made Starbucks 'Deathbacks' in Soul Eater. This explains why Alice's last name is Adele, as it is actually 'Liddel.'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

_One moment can change someone's life forever._

* * *

"Mommy?"

No response. The woman still laid at the bottom of the stairs, on her side, her dark hair fanned out around her lifeless form. The child crept down the staircase, eyes wide as sunlight shone off of her mother's nearly transculent skin. Unbeknownst to the girl, her mother would never reply. She was dead, stone dead.

As the child reached the end of the steps, she nearly tripped over the woman's foot, but she carefully stepped over it, pressing her back against the wall and stepping around her mother's body until her shadow was covering the woman's head.

The girl slowly dropped to her knees, her small hand coming forward to tuck the woman's dark, thick hair behind her ear. As her fingers brushed over the woman's ice cold cheek, the lady's face was unveiled.

A streak of dry blood ran from the corner of her lips and under her jaw. Her once bright emerald, gold-flecked irises were now pale and held absolutely no emotion.

"Mommy, you're cold," The girl said as she finished tucking the strand behind the woman's ear. She turned her head from side to side, biting her bottom lips as she stood and ran down the central hallway. When she returned, she held the blanket that was usually hanging on the back of the sofa to add a warm feeling to the family room. "Here." The girl tucked the blanket around her mother, staring down at her mother with worrisome eyes.

She slowly sat down, cross-legged and shivering. She didn't know how to build a fire. She'd have to wait for her father to return. She pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face.

"Mommy," She breathed, glancing down at the woman again. "I'm scared."

* * *

Temptation pooled in her core, her fingers curling into fists as her eyes glared at the man. His smirk, in her eyes, was sinister, full of vigor and arrogance. His eyes were dark, dancing with evil intent.

Her own eyes, the color of liquid blue topaz, sported narrowed, cat-like slits as she stared up at him from her seat on the chamber floor. Her raven locks, ending in the luminous color of magenta at the tips. She wore a knee-length dress of shimmering, opalescent white with her feet bare. She looked like an innocent child with the lone acception of her eyes. Her entire world was slowly spinning, awaiting his next move that would surely send her over the edge. The next move would give her the drive that would trigger her descent into her own wrath, her own madness.

Sure enough, he raised his hand. But she didn't flinch as his hand came across her face with enough force to make her head turn.

Normally, she'd have tear-streaked cheeks. Normally, she'd be begging for mercy. Normally, she'd be terrified.

But she was far from normal.

Realization and horror struck the man's facial features and he took a cautious step back. Her head slowly turned back so that it was facing forward, her dark bangs falling over her right eye has her head was downcast. The man's mouth was opening and closing as though he were looking for the right words to say, but nothing came out.

He finally managed to stutter her name,"A-Alic-ce?"

Cheshire.

She slowly lifted her head at her name, revealing her own grin, her visible eye showing nothing more than a crazed, utterly mad gaze.

And then, like an animal would lurch for their prey, she sprung forward from her spot on the ground, her fist connecting with the man's nose with a loud, bone crunching sound. Her leg came up in seconds, sending him flying into the wall of the room, his body hitting the cement wall with a loud thud before he stumbled ot the ground. He pressed his body against the wall, staring at her in both bewilderment and terror as his hand covered his broken nose. It was clear that his body was pulsing in pain, his form shaking.

In the moonlight that seeped through the broken window, although she was blocking the light by standing before him, he could see her nails extend, sharpening into dagger-like knifes. And he could feel her smile.

Her wicked smile that sent fear itself coursing through his veins.

And then, using the words to describe it, she snapped.

Laughing, she repeatedly drug her nails down his face, blood marking each place her nails had been. She outlined his eyes and nose and mouth perfectly, despite the bucking and screaming man that was pinned beneath her. Seemingly unsatisfied with the job she'd done, she allowed her right index to trail from his chin and down, lighting cutting the skin along his jaw and collarbone. She finally came to the collar of his usual, forest green t-shirt, her eyes trailing up to his.

His face was a bloodied mass, but the blood trailed around his eyes and nose, leaving him in pain but not blinding or choking him. That was a far too peaceful way to die, in her opinion.

She reached up, tucking her bangs behind her ear as he'd done so many times before. She seemed unfazed by the blood that appeared above her brow where her nail passed by. Reaching back down, she rubbed the collar's fabric between her fingers, staring into his eyes.

"Ya know, it's important to smile everyone in a while."

The thin fabric was cut away in seconds, her fingers running lightly over the skin.

"It helps to distinguish the insane from the stable."

She stopped moving her hands as they reached his ribcage, his breath catching at the sudden halt.

"And the insane people..."

Her nails slowly dug into the flesh, his eyes going wide.

"Are the ones that look normal."

A scream ripped from his throat, but it vanished into the quiet night, the only witness being the moon.

* * *

The sky was a dull, gunmetal gray.

The house was set ablaze by a single match, the flammable medicines her father would take to soothe his emotional pain proving to be the ultimate firestarter; literally. The two-story home was engulfed in flames, popping and letting out high-pitched squeaks as the boards caved in, crushing the lower floor.

Her back was facing the heat of the fire as she walked down the dirt driveway, smiling to herself. By the time the police arrived at their far-off estate, their house would be burnt to a crispy. By the time the police found her father's body, hanging from the branch of the oak tree that overlooked the pond further into the woods, she'd be long gone. By the time they realized he had a daughter and that she should have been present, they'd be looking for a ghost.

Alice Adele would have vanished into thin air, left by the memory of an innocent, grief stricken girl who lived with her father in their peaceful estate far from civilization after her mother's sudden death.

Cheshire would be born, replacing the young girl's sweet memory. A young girl who lived with her father in an estate far from any civilization after her mother's death, being abused by her father for most of her life until she believed it was her fault her mother had left them in the land of the living.

She'd merely given him the ticket to the afterlife he so desperately wanted because he was too weak to take his own life.

"We spend our lives preparing for a good future, but it doesn't matter what we do in the end," She muttered to herself, staring down at her feet. She had a suitcase hanging on her shoulder as if it were a jacket, her left hand holding it in place. "We create. We destroy. We live. We die."

She knew all too well that the events would surely cause a ripple effect. But she was curious.

And Cheshire was driven by curiosity.

* * *

**Okay, so I hope you liked it! I've noticed that some writers like to put in a mini-bio at the end or begining of their fanfic, so I'm going to try it. (Ugh, here we go!) Keep in mind that this is the bio for my OC in the SECOND CHAPTER, anywho, here it is:**  
**Name: Alice Adele**  
**Alias: Cheshire**  
**Age: 9 (Start); 14 (Second); 17 (Current)**  
**Family: Lewis Adele (father, deceased)**  
**Scarlet Adele (mother, deceased)**  
**Gender: Female**  
**Classification: Autonomous Demon Weapon**  
**Voice Actress (Would Be): Cassandra Lee Morris**  
**Eyes: Turquoise**  
**Hair: Black w/ Magenta Tips**  
**Ancestry: Japanese & Caucasian**  
**Magic Theme: Dragons**  
**Theme Song: Sick of It- Skillet**


End file.
